Goodbye To You
by ShootingStar1124
Summary: Songfic based on Michelle Branch’s ‘Goodbye To You’


Title: Goodbye To You  
  
Summary: Songfic based on Michelle Branch's 'Goodbye To You' Chloe finally says goodbye to Clark before going to Metropolis.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville characters, or the song by Michelle Branch, I'm just borrowing them for a little while! ;)  
  
  
  
GOODBYE TO YOU---  
  
Chloe turned her keys in the ignition to start up the car engine. Her suitcases were already packed and in the truck ready to go to Metropolis. She pushed a strand of blonde hair away from her tired eyes. She had been up all night thinking about Clark.  
  
It was 9:25, she was suppose to be on the station by 9:50 to leave on a 10:24 bus. She left early so she could go to Clarks house to say goodbye, in more ways than one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
  
  
  
  
  
I just want to get it over with.  
  
  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
but I do not cry  
  
counting the days that pass me by.  
  
  
  
On the drive over, Chloe can't help but think about all that has happened between them, everything that she'll miss. But that was over now. She couldn't wait for him to come around anymore.  
  
Chloe pulled up into Clark's driveway. She turned her car off, and the sound of the engine died. She allowed herself to pull open the handle to the car and step out. She knew he'd be in the barn, she didn't have to ask. She began to walk towards it, afraid of what may happen next.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
are starting to get old.  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
  
  
"Clark!" Chloe said and he spun around, and smiled. Not even pretending to be happy to be there, she walked towards him. As far as Chloe was concerned, she was through putting on an act.  
  
"Clark." Chloe repeated.  
  
"Come to say goodbye?" he asked.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath fighting back the tears in her eyes, she promised herself she wouldn't do this. "Yea, yea, I have." She whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Chloe, you know things won't be the same without you here." Clark smiled then hugged her.  
  
"Yea, I guess not." Chloe looked down at the shoes as they broke away from each other. He was making this so much harder on her.  
  
"Clark, I need to say something, but don't interrupt me, promise?" Chloe looked into his eyes, and he could see she was sincere.  
  
"Yea, sure anything." Clark told her, returning the look. The look is what always got her.  
  
  
  
I still get lost in your eyes.  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you.  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right.  
  
  
  
Chloe took another deep breath before spilling her heart out.  
  
"Okay Clark, the thing is, I love you, I've always loved you, since the first time I met you, and kissed you. I love everything about you. Your personality, your loyalty to your friends and family, just everything!"  
  
Chloe paused and Clark was about to say something, but stopped and shut his mouth and let her continue.  
  
"I love you, and I've gone through all this bottled pain and feeling because I thought that maybe, just maybe, that we could be together.. but now, now I've realized that it won't happen, it'll never happen. You were too busy fawning over Lana, and playing with your telescope to even notice I have breasts!"  
  
Chloe got really worked up. She began to cry, she couldn't look at him, he just stood there with his mouth wide open. He then realized what was going on, and moved in to embrace her, but she backed away, which is when he began to worry.  
  
"I can't do it any more, I can't smile and pretend I don't care! I mean, you even LEFT me at the formal! I know it was to save a life Clark, but honestly!"  
  
Chloe continued, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"But it's over now Clark. I am getting over it, so goodbye Clark, goodbye."  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine.  
  
I want you, but I'm not giving in this time!  
  
  
  
Chloe turned to leave, leaving Clark to think about what she told him. And as she headed out, she heard Clark say one thing.  
  
"Goodbye Chloe."  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew.  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to.  
  
  
  
  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake.  
  
You're my shooting star.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: What didja thing? Reviews are enjoyed, but not mandatory. . 


End file.
